The Easter Bunny
by YunaDax
Summary: A little Easter fic to celebrate the season.


The Daedalus was due in that morning and John couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at the wonderful things he'd requested to be shipped in the supply run this time. New strings for his guitar, replacement wheels for his skateboard (darn Ronon for breaking it.. that guy had no concept of balance on wheels), and 4 crates of chocolate Easter bunnies. One of the good things about being the bases' Military Commander was that he could pretty much requision what he wanted without so much as a peep from anyone else. Heck he was sure Dr Elizabeth Weir, the bases Expedition Leader didn't even read his requisitions sometimes. Of course he'd mixed the Easter bunnies in with the replacement arms page, knowing the guys on the other end would be looking out for such things this time of year. He mused that even if he hadn't requested the chocolate goodness some would have ended up mixed in with the stores. Gotta love those guys.

As the Deadalus docked and started beaming down her stores John made sure he was in the armory when the requested items were transported down, making sure to stash them in a 'safe' place so that no-one , namely Rodney McKay, would get into them before Easter. The third, 6th and 7th empty grenade containers in the stack served the purpose well and concealed even the smell of the chocolate. As he finished checking off the rest of the more pertinent supplies John wandered up to the Daelalus himself to submit the delivery dockets to the Quartermaster.

3 days later Easter Bunnies seemed to pop up everywhere. It was Easter Sunday by Earth Time, and the traditional time for the giving of Easter eggs, bunnies, bilbies and the like. Chuck wandered on shift to find a bunny nestled between the dialing keys on the consol. Rodney arrived to find a bunny poking its gold foiled ears out of one of his precious experiments. Not that he complained of course, chocolate was chocolate wherever it was found. Carson found his bunny secluded amongst the supply of bandages that he included in his daily stocktake of medical equipment. The wee morsel was placed carefully in his pocket to be partaken at a more appropriate time. Elizabeth however had beaten John to the punch by arriving in her office early. Not early enough to catch John in the act of distributing his Easter goodies, but early enough to prevent him from having the time to plant one in her office. Engrosed in her report she didn't notice the goings on in the control room, nor the shocked look of Colonel Sheppard as he realized his plan may have been foiled. He came up with a more devilish plan and unwrapped one of the two bunnies he had left, carefully peeling the layer of foil down from the ears before wandering carelessly towards Elizabeth's office, the other intact bunny hidden within his pockets (Bless those millions of pockets!).

Leaning casually against the door he took a huge bite out of the Easter bunnies ears and cleared his throat to get her attention.

" Has the Easter Bunny been in here yet? He's been just about everywhere on the base already" He quipped around a mouthful of delicious chocolate.

Elizabeth's head rose quickly at the sound of his voice and she looked accusingly at the chocolate in his hands.

" No he hasn't…. Not that I can see anyway" Elizabeth noted, giving her office the cursory once over.

" Bugger, well I guess you could have this one" John took another bite out of the bunny, this time taking off half his head and carefully wrapped the foil back over what was left, handing it to Elizabeth with a lopsided smile.

" No John, that's carefully wrapped the foil back over what was left, handing it to Elizabeth with a lopsided smile.

" No John, that's _your _bunny, I couldn't take chocolate out of a poor man's mouth." Elizabeth quipped, not particularly wanting a half eaten bunny, even if it was half even by John.

" Well if you insist" John replied, wandering up beside her to lean on the corner of her desk. He unwrapped the bunny again and took another bite, rubbing in the fact that he had chocolate and she didn't. He didn't however bargin on the intact bunny making a rather… pronounced bulge in his BDU's at a rather inappropriate place as he leant on the desk.

Of course Elizabeth noticed.

" Why John are you_ that_ happy to see me?" She smirked, indicating the bulge with an eyebrow. John blushed, the colour rising in his tanned cheeks. Realising his number had been well and truly called his dug into his pocket and pulled out the intact bunny, a little soft now due to his body heat but still resembling a bunny.

" Well actually, this is yours… I got the supplies guys to ship us a few crates of Easter goodies with the latest run from the Daedalus." John tossed the chocolate across to her , thankful that there was no remaining evidence of the bulge in his trousers now the bunny was gone. Whew…

Elizabeth examined the Easter Bunny, turning it around in her hands as though to make sure it wasn't boobytrapped in any way.

" You know you are supposed eat them" John snorted, digging into his own bunny again.. the poor thing was now completely headless.

" You do realize you're supposed to eat the arse first, its always the tastiest" Elizabeth retorted, carefully peeling back the foil and biting the bunnies tail completely off.

" I guess that's just a matter of preference" John remarked, chewing his chocolate carefully.

" Before you go where I know you're going with this…. Thank you John…" Elizabeth finished, cutting off the below the belt comment she knew John was brewing.

" You're welcome…Happy Easter Elizabeth" John flashed her a smile before leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. " The ears are nicer" He smirked before bailing out of her office before she could reply.

Yes.. the Easter Bunny had done good this year.


End file.
